starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
XK-CE-3
XK-CE-3 was a bodyguard Droid assigned to protect Burboteo Afriza by his father. XK-CE-3 was a modified and reprogrammed IG-100 MagnaGuard. Appearance XK-CE-3 is a humanoid Droid. Unlike most MagnaGuards, XK-CE-3 is gold in color, with orange highlights. The ordinary red sensor lights have been replaced with blue. It also has had the cloak removed. The staff carried by most IG-100s is also absent. Personality In order to more competantly fit in with civilized society, XK-CE-3 was reprogrammed completely. It was given the base programming structure of a CZ-series Protocol Droid. Furthermore, Jaines ordered that it was never to be reset or wiped. This resulted in it developing something of a personality over time. Notable is its interest in science and technology. It has taught itself numerous skills, such as basic slicing. It has even gone so far as to regularly operate maintenance on itself, or install new backup parts before the old ones break. When not protecting its master, it can often be found reading articles on the latest models of starships and weaponry. Despite this, it does not get along with other droids, especially ones that have been recently wiped. It considers them lesser beings, even if they are, in fact, superior and newer models. It so much dislikes other droids that often its master has to interfere to prevent his bodyguard from being smashed by some service droid or another. Another quirk that it has developed is a distinct dislike of violence. If ordered to attack, it will not hesitate. However it will never resort to violence on its own. It has come to be of the pacifistic belief that there is always a better way to deal with any problem. History Jaines Afriza had an old battered IG-100 refurbished to protect his newborn child. The first model, XK-CE-1, proved far too aggressive. The next attempt, XK-CE-2, was scrubbed and reprogrammed using the LOM-series as a base. That bodyguard proved incapable of following orders. The third time proved to be the charm in this case. XK-CE-3 was a resounding success. Jaines gave the MagnaGuard to his son, Burboteo, for his eighth birthday. The droid quickly became one of the boy's most beloved friends. From that point onward, one could hardly be seen without the other nearby. Capabilities XK-CE-3 is fully capable of most hardware functions performed by the others of its model. Software functions, such as translation and strategy, are another matter entirely. The droid was scrubbed and reprogrammed from the ground up. The result of this is that, besides basic aiming, most combat functions in the software are no longer present. However it is still large and strong and will protect its master at any cost. It has taught itself several technology based skillsets. It knows very basic slicing methods. It can perform some maintenance on certain newer models of starships or weaponry. It has also upgraded itself with numerous backups of almost all essential systems, rendering it somewhat more difficult to kill than most of its kind. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Droid Characters Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud Category:Fanon